In Between
by abandon thought
Summary: We all know the story of how Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner will live happily everafter, but when did the romance take flight?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfiction...please review...it's the only way I get better.**

* * *

"His name's William Turner, that's all I found out," said young Elizabeth turning around vastly to face Captain Norrington. She wasn't sure what to think. She had just found a so-called "pirate medallion" around young Turner's neck.

As they brought William down below, she hesitated greatly whether or not to tell her father about the medallion, but she knew that Norrington would not be thrilled about it. For a small moment, she started to turn around and walk to her father, whom was standing near the bow, looking out at sea aimlessly. She once again turned back around and began walking to the stairs that lead down below. She thought that if William was alone, she could maybe ask him about the medallion.

As she made her way down the stairs, being excused by the other sailors on board, she couldn't help but think if this Turner boy was part of a pirate fleet. She got to the bottom of the stairs, and walked towards the bed where William was lying in. There were but a few sailors including Norrington gathered around him. She had told herself that this wasn't such a good time to talk to William.

She made her way back up the stairs, nearly tripping on her dress. She walked over to her father who was still standing near the bow of the ship, just looking plainly out at sea. She asked him once again, like many times before why he had been chosen to be governor. She was enthralled when he wouldn't answer. She knew she had asked the question before, but every time she wished there would be a different answer. Maybe an answer like they could go back to England. She guessed that with her luck, everything would go wrong.

"Governor Weatherby Swann" said Elizabeth just loud enough to her father could hear it. "Is that what you intend to become! Does that really sound appealing to you?"

Elizabeth's father had heard all this before. He knew it would soon come once again. He had not intended to be this harsh to his daughter, but he had also hoped for the best. He was hopping that once they arrived in the Caribbean Islands, Elizabeth would soon grow to the idea. From the looks of things so far, it didn't seem that way. Governor Swann wasn't sure what to say to his daughter. He knew from the moment he told her about moving to the Caribbean, Elizabeth would not be content with him. She already had 10 years in England. She didn't want to leave her homeland for her father to become governor.

Elizabeth turned around with a depressing sigh. Governor Swann wanted very badly to make his daughter happy, but he was confused himself. He heard Elizabeth's shoes clank on the solid, damp wood of the boats floor as she walked away. He knew she was purposely stamping her feet, so she was sure he knew she was mad. After 10 years of living with his daughter, he has come to know Elizabeth's noises well. When she is happy, like others, she had a smile going all the way up to her eyes. When something horrible has happened, she stomps to her room without a word. When something good happens that she wasn't intending, she comes smiling but doesn't say a word and once again goes to her room. He knew that by each day, Elizabeth was getting angrier and angrier.

"You know, both you and her are going to have to eventually get over this depression you're feeling," said Captain Norrington interrupting Governor Swann's thoughts

"I know but there is just something about the look in her eyes, I can't help but be in despair myself," said Governor Swann truthfully. The both of them turned around synchronized, and started to talk the way of the ship.

"Not having children myself, I wouldn't know how you're feeling, but I know that this can't be good for your daughter, and especially you."

"I know. We've had this conversation before."

"And you keep telling me you're going to do something about it, and you've yet to do a thing."

"Well what about the boy, Turner? Have we gotten anything from him yet?"

"Not yet sir, he is still unconscious. He does have a strange marking on his neck. It looks like maybe he, at one point had a chain around his neck."

"Well what does that have to do with anything," said Governer Swann, curious as to what a chain has to do with recovering the boy.

"Well we just thought that maybe pirates might have taken it…actually, it was Gibbs' idea."

"It's likely he would be the one to think of that."

"Very likely sir." As they both have a slight laugh about Gibbs and his crazy ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Young Elizabeth nearly asleep in her small, uncomfortable bed stared blankly at the pirate medallion she had stolen off of William's neck. She inspected it carefully looking at all of the details. Because it was dark, she couldn't make up much of it, but she felt every crevice with her small fingers.

She soon got up out of her bed to find a small lantern of some sort so she could get a better look at the medallion. Quite loudly, she rustled around looking for a lantern or candle. She was trying to be quite enough so her father wouldn't hear her. She didn't want her father to become suspicious as to what she was up to.

She finally found a small candle and a match. She lit the wax candle and saw that the medallion had a skull on it. This made her assume that it had to do with pirates. The skull was quite devilish and seemed to have hoop earrings in both ears. The skull, in the center, was surrounded by designs of some sort. Some kind of triangles and other things Elizabeth couldn't really make out. It was the same on the reverse side.

She could here her father and Norrington walking around on the upper deck. She knew they were talking about her. She knew that every night after she had retired, Norrington and her father would talk about how she wasn't happy about the idea of moving to Port Royal. She learned to ignore it, but still, couldn't help wonder what exactly it was they were saying.

Elizabeth soon heard her father coming down the stairs to retire himself for the night. She quickly blew out the candle and put the medallion under her pillow, rolled over, and pretended to be asleep. As Governor Swann walked by, he could smell the smoke and he knew Elizabeth was up to something.

"Elizabeth," the governor whispered to see if she was still awake.

Elizabeth turned over slowly, stretched like she had been sleeping, made a very large yawn and answered tiredly, "what is it?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I was wondering if you knew why it smelt like smoke down here, I was getting a bit worried."

"I just lit a candle for a moment because I dropped something that's all."

"Alright, nothing to worry about then. Good night Elizabeth."

The governor walked away not so mysterious as to his daughters doings. He knew the Elizabeth would only lie to him on rare occasions. He wasn't worried.

"So what is that you had in mind of this Young William Turner," asked Norrington to Gibbs as soon as the Governor retired.

"Well I don't want to scare ye', but at the moment, now that ya ask, I'm not trusting the little thing all that much. He seems a bit curious to me."

"How so?"

"Well because he's a child of course. Children never sat well with me mate…excuse me, captain," Gibbs said correcting himself.

"Oh I see how it is Gibbs…So that's all you really have to say is it?"

"Well unless you've got another question for me."

"That will be all, go back to what you were doing."

Gibbs looked back a Norrington, gave him a funny look with his eyebrow up high and then took a swig of rum from the bottle he had hanging around his untidy neck.

Elizabeth, still wide-awake, desperately wanted to talk to William. She had so many questions for him. She debated whether or not to walk over to his bed chamber to see if he was awake yet. Soon, she thought better of it because she didn't want to frighten him. After all, he probably still doesn't know where he is. "but," Elizabeth thought, "He does know who he is," as she smiled to herself.

Elizabeth tossed and turned and couldn't get to sleep. She reached for the medallion hoping it was still under her pillow. She brought her hand back, and realized that the pirate medallion had fallen. She got up out of her bed in her long white nightgown. She knelt of the floor, her head just below the bottom of her bed. She felt around for the medallion not knowing what it was she would find under her bed. She felt a thin chain and assumed it was the chain the medallion had been on. She grasped it tightly making sure not to loose it and brought it up. She was right, it was the medallion. She didn't want her father, or anyone else on the ship for that matter to see it. She knew they would take it away from her. She decided to put it on and just wear it under her cloths so not one would see it.

Elizabeth hopped back into bed feeling accomplished. She laid there on her back holding the medallion in her hand. As she removed her hand from under the medallion, she felt the cold medallion touch her chest. She shivered a moment and then turned over. She felt the medallion one last time and then fell fast asleep despite being not at all tired.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my** **first ever fan fiction...i hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Young William sat up abruptly. He looked around very confused. He couldn't remember anything. All he remembered was he had set sail to look for his father, but he didn't remember the ship he was on looking like this. He got up frightened. He looked around the floor for his shoes. When he saw them, he nearly sprinted towards them and put them on as fast as he could. He could here others walking around up on the top deck. He knew he was in a ship, but with whom? Had pirates captured him? But it didn't look like a pirate ship. Pirate ships are rundown andrarely washed. This ship was very tidy. He heard men yelling to each other above deck.

William made his way to the stairs that he assumed lead to the above deck. He slowly, and very curiously walked up the stairs. Taking one stair at a time. He didn't really want to disturb anyone. The wooden stairs creaked right when Will's head poked out.

Captain Norrington, being the watchful man he is, turned around and saw young William watching him. William looked terrified. He looked at the sailors on board and when he saw Norrington, he assumed he was the captain from his outfit. He could tell they were British also.

Norrington walked over to Will.

"You've finally awaken young William…Turner, correct?"

"How do you know my name," Asked Will.

"Why you told us. We found you on a wooden plank floating in the ocean off a burning ship. You were unconscious and we brought you aboard. There seemed to be no other survivors, I'm sorry," said Norrington in a pitiful manner.

"I don't remember anything. The most I remember is myself…boarding a ship to go find my father. The ship was going somewhere by the Caribbean."

"Well that's quite where we are off to. Now come along, I'm sure the governor would love to know you are feeling alright."

"The Governor," asked Will, still very confused as to what was going on.

"Why yes, Governor Swann. Well soon to be at least."

Will followed Norrington who was keeping a fast pace. Will watched his boots hit the damp wood. He seemed to enjoy the sounds they made as they hit the floor. It reminded him of his father.

"Governor Swann," said Norrington to the governor, who was talking to his daughter at the time.

He turned around to face Norrington because itwas rude not to.

"Look who is awake Governor." Norrington smiled at Elizabeth who gave him a not so delightful smile back at him.

"Oh young Will Turner," the Governor said walking over to Will. "A pleasure to see you are alright. I was getting quite worried."

"Thank you sir," Will said as he bowed, "but I would really like to know what's going on."

"Why I'm sure Norrington has told you. Haven't you?"

"Why I told him about yesterday Governor, nothing more," Said Norrington.

"Well then, come with me Will."

Will bowed to Elizabeth and Norrington as he left with the Governor. The Governor told Will more details about yesterday, and how they were heading to Port Royal.

"So Elizabeth, how have you been," Norrington asked Elizabeth when her father left.

"I've been fine thank you. I should ask the same to you."

"Well everything has been fine so far. There is still time for bad news to come however." Norrington said trying to get a smile out of Elizabeth. He got nothing however.

Elizabeth stood up from her chair, gave Norrington a rude "excuse me," lifted up her long dress and walked away. Elizabeth was not all the fond of Captain Norrington, and she had known her father had high hopes for the two of them. Before going down the stairs, Elizabeth looked over at her father and Will. Will looked so confused, she almost pitied the young boy, but then again, he _was_ a pirate. Not that Elizabeth wasn't fond of pirates. She had always dreamt of meeting a pirate, but if everyone knew Will was a pirate, she may never had seen him again. She decided to keep it to herself even longer even though knowing was torturing her.

"So Will, what did your father do for a living that you came out here to look for him?" Asked the Governor very curious as to why Will would go to such lengths to find his father.

"He is a merchant sailor," replied Will.

" I see, and would you happen to have any idea as to his whereabouts?"

"Not at all sir," said Will with a blank look on his face.

"So why is it you were looking out here?"

"Just for the adventure I suppose, and I had hoped he would be around here."

"Well then, we will be landing in Port Royal in a few days."

"Might I ask where that may be," said Will

"In the Caribbean young boy, my god, don't you know your geography?" Will just smiled at him politely. "Well Will, I have a daughter about your age. I'm not sure where she is at the moment, but when I find her, I will be sure to introduce the two of you."

Once again, Will smiled politely, excused himself, and walked away.

"Nice boy," said Norrington to the Governor as Will walked away.

"He is isn't he, but why, at his age, would he go out to look for his father?"

"I'm not sure Governor. Have you talked to Elizabeth? She seemed quite angry with me."

"She hasn't said anything about you. I haven't the slightest idea why she would be angry at you. I shall go find her. I told Will I would introduce the two of them, and I shall ask why she is acting angry with you."

As the governor stood up, Norrington gave him a polite "Thank you," and walked away to tend to the ship.

Elizabeth was worried about William recognizing the chain from the medallion. She had gone down stairs and put the medallion back under her pillow. Just as she was walking out of her room, her father was walking towards her.

"Elizabeth, let me introduce you to William."

"Father, that wouldn't be necessary."

"But I already told him I would."

"If you insist."

"Oh and Captain Norrington told me you seemed angry with him earlier? Are you angry at him," asked the governor turning his head to see her face as she answered.

"Father you know I'm not very fond of him."

"Well he is very fond of you Elizabeth, and I would appreciate if you made an effort to at theleast be polite to him. After all he is your captain."

"Yes Father," Elizabeth answered with a sigh. This conversation wasn't a first.

"Will there you are. This is my daughter Elizabeth. Swann"

"Hello Ms. Swann," said William smiling.

"Please call me Elizabeth."

"Of course."

"And what shall I call you?"

"Will would be just fine thank you."

"Alright then Will," answered Elizabeth.

The both of them were very polite and mature about their greetings.

"Well Ms. Swann, It is very nice meeting you, I'm sure I'll be seeing you again sometime."

"I'm sure you will," answered Elizabeth as she walked off to her own things.

"Nice boy, isn't he?" Asked her father, curious to know what Elizabeth thought of Will.

"Yes." Elizabeth went along with her father because she knew, if she said anything else, her father would ask her questions she didn't want to answer.

"Well then, I should be off. I must go into my office. If you need me, I'll be downstairs." The Governor smiled at Elizabeth as he walked down the stairs below deck. Elizabeth smiled back and then walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth was awakened by shouting above deck. 'They can never learn to shout a bit softer,' thought Elizabeth to herself. She got up out of bed, put her regular dress back on, and made her way up the stairs.

"Good morning Elizabeth. I see you've finally awaken. You missed breakfast, but I'm sure there is still something left. How did you sleep," Asked the Governor.

"Fine."

"Well that's good. We should be landing in Port Royal in a few days-ahh, Will I've been looking for you all morning." The Governor ignored her daughter when Will came up from below deck. Elizabeth didn't mind, she didn't have much to say to him.

Elizabeth walked around the boat looking out at sea. She didn't find much of a wonderful view. It was like watching the same thing over and over again. "It all looks the same," thought Elizabeth.

"Will, I was wondering, what were you planning on doing when we anchored in Port Royal?" Asked Governor Swann to Will as Elizabeth watchfully spied as her father spoke to Will.

"Well sir, I mean Governor, I wasn't really sure. I hadn't had anything in mind. Actually, I hadn't thought about it at all."

"Oh, well I'm sure we can find something for you."

"That would be fine Governor."

"Governor!" Yelled Captain Norrington standing halfway across the ship.

The Governor looked up to see who was calling for him. "Excuse me Will," He said.

The Governor walked away, as did Will.

Elizabeth wondered what her father meant when he said "I'm sure we can find you something." Elizabeth was standing on the stairs when Will walked over to her. She got nervous. She wasn't all the acquainted with this young William, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to be.

"Hello there Ms. Swann." Said Will with a large smile

"Why! Oh, hello Will, I hadn't seen you," Elizabeth said pretending to be frightened.

"I'm sorry to frighten you Ms. Swann."

"Oh that's alright Will. I'm not sure if you know, but we should be anchoring in Port Royal within a few days."

"I did here. Your father was just talking to me about what I am to do when we get there."

"Oh, and what did he say." Asked Elizabeth, pretending not to know.

"He said he'll have to find something for me. I'm not sure what that's suppose to mean, but I guess I'll find out."

Elizabeth gave Will a polite laugh. She didn't seem to mind Will as much as she'd thought. Actually, he had a sort of charm to him. She liked him a bit, but she didn't want to show it.

There was a silent, uncomfortable moment between the two of them before the silent moment was interrupted by Gibbs.

"Now don't you two get all lovey-dovey, I'm warnin' ye"

Elizabeth had had enough. She wasn't like this. She doesn't have silent, uncomfortable moments with anybody. She had to continue the conversation.

"So, why exactly are you here besides that fact the we rescued you of course?"

"Well, Ms. Swann, my mother died not too long ago."

"Oh I'm very sorry"

"Oh it's alright Ms. Swann, but anyway, I've come out here to look for my father."

"Oh…"

………………

There was another silent moment, but Will seemed to enjoy them. They didn't seem to bother him at all. As for Elizabeth, she couldn't stand them.

"Well, I'd better be going," Said Elizabeth.

Will just smiled as Elizabeth lifted her long dress a few inches off the wooden planks of the floor of the ship so it wouldn't get too wet.

Will wouldn't stop smiling. Elizabeth would walk by him, and he would smile at her. Elizabeth was getting a bit worried. She had never known anyone who acted like this around her before. She didn't hate it, but it made her a bit uncomfortable. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on in Will's head.

As for Will, he was very fond of Elizabeth. He knew Elizabeth was trying to ignore him, but he didn't seem to mind.


	5. Chapter 5

"Land Hoy!" A sailor yelled into brisk morning. The sun nearly rising Elizabeth sat up startled.

Men came running past Elizabeth's doorway towards stairs leading above deck. Elizabeth wasn't sure what to think. She was excited to arrive in Port Royal, but there was still that thought in the back of her mind. 'why couldn't they have just stayed in England? Why is it that her father had to become governor all the way across the ocean?' She certainly still wished she was back in England. A place she had known and was familiar with. Not something new. Elizabeth wasn't prone to change and wasn't planning on it, but the whole adventure of going to a new land seemed to turn Elizabeth on. Elizabeth always was forced into adventure, and moving to a different country at the age of ten seemed like an adventure to her. A quite large one at that. She decided she would try to be less stressful on her father, after all, he had never lived in any other country besides England either, so most likely he felt nearly the same way as her.

Elizabeth chose to get dressed and lead herself above to see this so-called land she would soon call her home. Nearly forgetting about William, she nearly walked right into him on her way up. Will was running down the stairs to get something by order of a sailor.

"Excuse me Ms. Swann," said Will apologizing.

"It's alright Will." Elizabeth turned away from Will with a smile on her face. She noticed how excited Will seemed to be just being on the ship. When he gets orders, or is sent to do something involving the ship, his smile gets larger and larger. It seemed to Elizabeth, seeing Will smile made her smile.

She stepped on the damp wood planks known as the ships floor and she saw a beautiful island straight ahead. The sun had just risen and the sky was still a slight pink. She started to accept that fact that she would be calling this island her home. She was proud of the beauty the island gave to her eyes. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. With, from what she could see, large palm trees, and long beaches, she knew it wouldn't be something she would hate terribly.

"Well Elizabeth, what do you think?" Asked Governor Swann. He was probably the most anxious as to what Elizabeth would say about Port Royal. He was always doing his best to keep Elizabeth as happy and sincere as possible.

"Actually father, from what I can see, it looks rather nice. I'm not dreading it so much anymore."

"That's good. I hoped you would. Well then, we should be anchoring within the hour." Governor Swann said with a large smile on his face, happy the Elizabeth wasn't so depressed.

He walked away without turning back. He was hoping Elizabeth wouldn't change her mind about what she had said about Port Royal because if she was happy with it, so was he.

Will, still not sure what it was he was going to do once they arrived, was out and about doing anything he could for the sailors. He enjoyed working on the ship very much but didn't really think anything of it. Elizabeth was hiding in her fathers office secretly glancing over at Will. There was something about him that Elizabeth enjoyed but would always keep private. She had never noticed it before but then she saw him standing on the ship tugging on a rope and she realized he frequently resembled a pirate. Elizabeth, being fond of pirates, would watch him as he went along with his work. She wouldn't let anyone know, but she was secretly attracted to pirates. Will, being not so clean, and having shoulder length dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes resembled a pirate like Elizabeth had thought. The medallion, hanging around her neck must be his. No one could ever resemble a pirate and not be one. Elizabeth knew that for a fact…well or so she thought.

The door to Governor Swann's office swung open. Elizabeth, sitting on the chair facing the window, quickly turned around, sitting in the correct manner, pretended to play with her hair as Captain Norrington walked in.

"Elizabeth, wouldn't you like to come outside and look around?"

"We've anchored already?" Elizabeth was slightly busy staring at Will at the time, she hadn't noticed everyone was getting ready to leave the ship.

"Why yes."

Elizabeth stood up and followed the captain out of the cabin. They were now even closer than she thought they were to the island. She could see people walking around by the docks. 'Port Royal' she thought to herself. 'So this is what it looks like.'

She saw Will, still working. He turned around and smiled at Elizabeth. After all, him and Elizabeth were the only children on the boat. Elizabeth smiled back with a slight nod, then she turned her head noticing Captain waiting to lead her on board of a smaller boat to bring her to the island.

As the boat got closer and closer to the Port Royal, Elizabeth was getting more and more relieved that the island was as beautiful as it was when she saw it only and hour ago. She had thought, because she was at a distance, it was only an illusion, but it wasn't.

When they got to the docks, there were men and ladies to greet Governor Swann and his daughter. They all had known they would be arriving and we eager to meet Governor Swann. He stood at a little over six feet, dressed well and at the time, wore a gray wig under his decently large hat. All-in-all, he was descent looking. Nothing noticeably wrong with his appearance. The citizens or Port Royal accepted his large smile and sculpted cheekbones as their new governor.


End file.
